


Fuzzy Little Secret

by Paruu



Series: LU Linktober 2020 let's go!!! [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kids, LU Linktober 2020, Legend and kids, Legend is NOT a softie, Time is impressed, unexpected turn of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paruu/pseuds/Paruu
Summary: One of the first rules of combat is to always expect the unexpected. After getting to know it, one will be quick to learn that this rule should be followed not only in battle but also in everyday life. There are, however, limits to everything.Time would’ve never thought that what he was currently witnessing would be within those limits.
Series: LU Linktober 2020 let's go!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Fuzzy Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe Linktober Day 4: Surprise

One of the first rules of combat is to always expect the unexpected. After getting to know it, one will be quick to learn that this rule should be followed not only in battle but also in everyday life. There are, however, limits to everything.

Time would’ve never thought that what he was currently witnessing would be within those limits.

They were passing through Hateno Village in Wild’s Hyrule and decided to take a pause there for a few hours to restock and rest. It was a charming, small settlement, friendly chatter filled the streets in places where groups of children weren’t running around in some form of a made-up game, or simply laughing and smiling at whatever caught their attention this time.

Which happened to be the bright pink head of his grumpy friend.

A long line of curiosity-filled kids has gathered around Legend. They were jumping around him, talking over each other seemingly more in an attempt to find out who’s the loudest than to actually be heard out and some of them even tried, and failed miserably, to put their hands on some of the items he had on display. 

He could only dream of an idea of personal space at that point, it was surprising there was even enough room for him to  _ breathe _ with how tightly he was being squeezed by the horde of small bodies. In no more than twenty seconds, those children will receive treatment that would leave them traumatised for many years to come, Time was sure of it.

That’s why what he saw next made both of his eyes open in shock.

“You have such pretty hair, Mister!” a girl whose dress matched the colour of Legend’s raspberry locks gasped.

“Your boots have wings attached to them!” a chubby boy said, “Does it mean they can fly?”

“Where did you find all those cool stuff?” a boy with a band-aid on his nose asked, trying to take a closer look at a few of the many Legend’s rings.

“Can you go play with us? Please please please pleaseee!” a few other children tugged on his tunic and tried to drag him with them, but he stood firmly on the ground, no amount of restless four-year-olds capable of moving him.

“Hey hey hey! One at a time!” Legend finally spoke, but the tone of his voice was everything Time was  _ certain _ it was impossible to become in a situation like this. It was amused, not angry or irritated at all, it was warm and joyful, almost as if he was laughing.

No, not almost. Legend was  _ actually laughing!  _ Not screaming, not cursing, not trying to escape with an annoyed groan, he looked as if he was enjoying this.

“I found them in the tall grass just outside of town. I think there still might be some more left, go look for them! I’ll join you soon.” 

The kids all gasped in excitement and ran in the pointed direction almost as fast as flying arrows. Legend stayed behind and looked at them go, genuinely smiling the entire time. When they were already far enough, Time decided to come closed and approach his companion. 

“I had no idea you were so good with children. I must admit, I’m impressed.” Legend flinched at the sound of the old man’s voice. He looked him in the eye, gaze deadly as ever as he returned to his usual self.

“Don’t you  _ fucking _ dare mention that to anybody!” He threatened and walked away in the opposite direction. 

Time would keep the promise for a while.


End file.
